parents' day
by winter lodge
Summary: Gakushuu tidak pernah suka hari kunjungan orangtua.


ansatsu kyoushitsu © matsui yuusei.

no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. heavily headcanon-based.

.

.

.

Gakushuu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Baru ia sadari keringat yang mengalir dari nyaris setiap pori-pori tubuhnya, rasa pegal dan lelah yang mulai menyerang otot-ototnya serta angin segar berbau hutan yang tidak bisa ia hirup di perkotaan, ketika ia menghentikan langkah dan menatap gedung bobrok kelas E yang berdiri persis di depannya. Kembali ia mengerjapkan mata, seolah mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, dan suara-suara ribut yang terdengar sampai luar membuatnya teringat mengapa dirinya berdiri di sini alih-alih di gedung utama Kunugigaoka Academy, tempatnya seharusnya berada.

Ia tidak pernah suka hari kunjungan orangtua.

Argumennya adalah, _mereka sudah dewasa_ , _tidak perlu dikunjungi orangtua, seperti anak SD saja._ Seperti layaknya remaja seusianya Gakushuu tidak suka disama-samakan dengan anak sekolah dasar karena mereka sudah dewasa—meskipun pada kenyataannya, toh ia sendiri juga sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kebijakan tetaplah kebijakan; meskipun ia adalah putra komisaris yang memiliki kuasa akan komplek sekolah ini, toh hari kunjungan orangtua tetap terjadi dan Gakushuu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghindarinya—walaupun konsekuensinya, sore nanti ia akan kena tegur. Meskipun ia berusaha menjustifikasi ketidakhadirannya pada acara kunjungan orangtua dengan menambahkan paparan fakta bahwa ia bertemu ayahnya setiap hari di sekolah, ayahnya akan bertingkah seolah ia mendadak tuli dan akan tetap menegur putranya, yang tidak kapok-kapok. Terbukti, hari ini pun ia mangkir, dan dari semua tempat yang bisa dikunjunginya saat ini kakinya memilih untuk berjalan menembus hutan sampai ke gedung kelas 3-E.

Jangan tanya kenapa karena Gakushuu sendiri tidak tahu; mungkin dengkulnya sekarang sudah punya otak.

Satu hal yang tidak Gakushuu sangka adalah betapa hari kunjungan orangtua di kelas 3-E bisa sangat berbeda dibanding dengan kelasnya sendiri, dimana ia bisa mendengar suara ribut dan tawa yang sangat jelas, seolah-olah mereka sedang berada dalam liburan musim panas dan tidak sedang mendiskusikan nasib putra-putrinya yang terkucilkan. Gakushuu mengerutkan alis, kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan imaji dalam dirinya ini membuatnya tergelitik dan memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih dekat, demi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di balik dinding kayu rapuh yang bisa rubuh kapan saja itu.

Pemuda itu melihat keriaan meletup-letup di dalam kelas; dan penyebabnya adalah pertunjukan drama yang ditampilkan seluruh kelas. Mereka memakai kostum yang Gakushuu kenali sebagai kostum-kostum dari _Alice in Wonderland,_ hanya saja tentu saja mereka tidak mengikuti jalan cerita _Alice in Wonderland_ dengan setia karena tidak mungkin para penonton bisa tertawa selepas itu mengikuti kisah yang, _oh well_ , bagi sebagian orang, _creepy_. Mata Gakushuu yang tajam memindai pemandangan di balik jendela buram kelas 3-E; oh, ia mengenali pemeran tokoh utamanya, Alice. Gadis yang Gakushuu ingat sebagai _English Girl_ yang tidak segan-segan mengacungkan ujung pulpen pada urat nadi salah satu anggota _Big Five_ —siapa namanya, Nakamura? Alih-alih memerankan Alice yang manis, ia memasang wajah malas yang mengundang tawa.

Tawa Gakushuu nyaris meledak begitu pemeran Ratu Merah yang kejam muncul di panggung—Akabane, tentu saja Akabane 'Raja Tega' Karma. Sepasang suami-istri di bangku penonton bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, sementara wajah Akabane sudah hampir semerah rambutnya. Nakamura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa, dan begitu juga pemeran pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Gakushuu tahu Akabane punya harga diri yang begitu tinggi dan tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut jatuh begitu saja, sehingga bukannya di luar ekspektasi ketika pada akhirnya Akabane beraksi di atas panggung dengan penuh totalitas. Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Gakushuu pada saat itu, yakni sepasang suami istri yang berteriak-teriak heboh dan tampak menyemangati Akabane di panggung—orangtuanya?

.

.

.

Gakushuu tidak merasakan dua puluh menit berlalu begitu saja karena ia terlalu sibuk menahan tawa dan menekan aura kehadirannya agar tidak diketahui siapapun. Pertunjukan selesai dengan begitu epik, melenceng jauh dari jalan cerita Alice in Wonderland yang diketahui seluruh dunia, namun walaupun begitu hal tersebut berhasil menerbitkan tawa bagi sejumlah orang. Gakushuu mengintip jendela sekali lagi, dan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin orang-orang yang di dalam kelas akan segera keluar, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi sebelum—

"Hee, ternyata kami punya penonton gelap."

—ada orang yang menyadari kehadirannya, sialnya Raja Tega Akabane menemukannya lebih dulu dan ia tidak bisa melarikan diri begitu saja tanpa melukai harga dirinya.

Mempertaruhkan harga dirinya yang ada di puncak, Gakushu menghadapi Akabane dengan dagu diangkat dan tatapan penuh percaya diri seperti biasa. Tentu saja, Asano Gakushuu tidak akan merendahkan dirinya (apalagi di depan golongan masyarakat kelas proletar seperti anak-anak kelas 3-E) meskipun hanya sedetik.

"Aku datang untuk inspeksi," jawab Gakushuu dengan alasan yang bisa dibilang agak, ehem, nonsense. "Apakah kunjungan orangtua di kelas 3-E berjalan dengan baik?"

Seorang Akabane Karma tentu saja tidak akan menelan alasan itu mentah-mentah.

"Inspeksi?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, penuh keraguan ditambah dengan sorotan mata yang meremehkan. "Kukira kau tidak punya otoritas untuk itu."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku," tukas Gakushuu tanpa mau terlihat kalah.

"Memangnya kunjungan orangtua di gedung utama sudah selesai, ya?" Akabane memutar matanya dengan intensi sarkasme. "Cepat sekali? Kehidupan kalian sebegitu membosankannya ya sampai-sampai kunjungannya hanya berlangsung sebentar?"

Mata Gakushuu melemparkan pandangan penuh iritasi, sementara Akabane hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Setidaknya kami cukup dewasa untuk tidak membuat drama panggung memalukan yang kalian tampilkan itu."

Belum sempat Akabane membalas kalimat arogan Gakushuu barusan, pintu kelas terbuka dan dari sana muncul dua orang, tampaknya orangtua dari salah satu murid—Gakushuu menduga mereka adalah orangtua Akabane karena kemiripan wajah dan fitur lainnya—berjalan menghampiri Akabane.

"Karma, kenapa kau cepat sekali berganti baju? Ibu belum sempat memotretmu menggunakan kostum—"

"Ibu, tolong jangan menambah lagi foto anehku untuk Ibu kumpulkan …." Akabane memelankan suaranya, namun Gakushuu masih dapat mendengar perasaan kesal tersirat dalam setiap silabelnya.

Ibunya tersenyum lebar, tampak tidak memedulikan protes putranya barusan. "Jangan begitu, Karma! Kautahu kan kami sering bepergian, jadi kalau sewaktu-waktu kami kangen padamu, kami bisa langsung melihat fotomu untuk mengobati rasa kangen—"

"Kalau begitu foto aku dalam kondisi normal," gumam Akabane kesal, dan kedua orangtuanya tertawa. Ayahnya meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala putranya untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum berkata, "Kami akan mengambil laporan tentang dirimu di Karasuma-sensei sebelum kita pulang, oke? Ibumu sudah menyiapkan makan siang spesial untuk hari ini."

"Hee? Ibu masak?"

Sang ibu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal terhadap komentar putranya barusan. "Jangan remehkan ibumu yang sudah bertahun-tahun bepergian mengelilingi dunia dan mempelajari ratusan resep masakan mancanegara, Karma!"

Karma memutar matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku hanya berharap aku tidak keracunan setelah memakannya."

"Ajak teman-temanmu makan di rumah, ya! Siapa yang waktu itu pernah ke rumah—Nagisa? Sugino? Semakin banyak akan semakin ramai!" Sang ayah mengacak rambut Akabane sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berlalu dan masuk lagi ke dalam kelas, dimana Karasuma-sensei sedang membuka sesi konsultasi dan membagi-bagikan laporan keadaan para siswa sejauh ini. Hal itu bukan hal yang diwajibkan oleh pihak sekolah (terima kasih pada seekor gurita kuning tertentu yang menginisiasinya) sehingga Gakushuu mengerutkan alisnya, heran dengan adanya pembagian laporan—ia kemudian mendapatkan ide bagus untuk memojokkan kelas 3-E karena ini

"Pihak sekolah tidak pernah mewajibkan untuk memberikan laporan pada orangtua. Inisiatif kalian berlebihan," sahut Gakushuu, membuat Akabane mengerutkan alis. "Tambah lagi, apa-apaan drama panggung yang barusan kalian lakukan itu? Hari kunjungan orangtua seharusnya lebih serius karena ini menyangkut masa depan kalian yang suram."

Akabane menyeringai.

"Justru karena orang-orang sepertimu yang mengatakan masa depan kami suram, kami harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih terang—dengan berbahagia," balas Akabane. "Atau yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kalian punya hari kunjungan orangtua yang sangat membosankan sehingga kau sengaja menyelinap kemari untuk mencari kesenangan dengan memojokkan kami? Cara yang kotor, kautahu."

"Apa maksudmu, hari kunjungan orangtua di kelasku berjalan dengan baik—"

"Dan membosankan. Dan menyedihkan. Apakah orangtuamu datang dan bersenang-senang bersama anak-anaknya? Oh, aku lupa, senang-senang tidak ada di kamus kalian."

Akabane menggantung kalimatnya begitu ia melihat Gakushuu tidak bereaksi. Ia menghela napas.

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan cara kami, silakan saja menghindar." Akabane mengubah intonasi suaranya, menjadi sedikit lebih ramah. "Kecuali kalau kau ternyata memiliki motif lain."

Gakushuu tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya bisa dibaca dengan baik oleh Akabane—sang kepala merah menyeringai sekilas. Ingin sekali ia meledek putra komisaris itu jika saja Gakushuu tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang bahkan membuat seorang Akabane Karma merasa sedikit kasihan.

"Kau iri, ya?"

Meskipun benar, tentu saja Gakushuu tidak akan mengakuinya di depan Akabane.

.

.

.

Orang-orang selalu bilang Gakushuu adalah anak yang beruntung, dengan bakat alami berupa kecerdasan yang luar biasa disertai dengan rupa penuh kharisma. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa ia adalah putra dari komisaris Asano yang terkenal dengan yayasan pendidikan Kunugigaoka-nya. Gakushuu selalu merasa ia bukan anak biasa, dan ayahnya (juga beratus-ratus orang lain) pun selalu mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia adalah anak yang spesial, beruntung, dan memancing rasa iri banyak orang.

Hanya saja, ada saat-saat dimana ia merasa tidak spesial—dimana hari kunjungan orangtua tiba, dan para orangtua datang bersama anaknya dan mengobrol dengan akrab. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, ia biasanya hanya mendapat titipan pesan dari suruhan ayahnya bahwa beliau akan menemui guru Gakushuu secara personal _("Tidak bisa sekarang, ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan,")_ atau telepon dari ibunya yang kelewat sibuk sehingga hanya bisa menyisakan sepuluh detik untuk mengabarkan bahwa beliau tidak bisa datang.

Makan malam mereka diisi dengan suara alat makan yang berdenting, tidak ada obrolan penting. Sesekali Gakushuu harus menjadi penghuni tunggal di meja makan mereka yang lebar karena orangtuanya masih terkurung di balik tembok _paperwork_ yang harus mereka kerjakan—Gakushuu tidak pernah memprotesnya, namun ia teringat bahwa mungkin di rumah-rumah lain, ada orangtua dan anak yang sedang tertawa bercanda sambil sesekali mengunyah nasi dan ikan. Terkadang ayahnya menginisiasi percakapan, namun topiknya tidak lebih dari kehidupan akademik Gakushuu dan, Gakushuu mengakui, itu sedikit membosankan. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika percakapan makan malam mereka diisi dengan percakapan yang lebih santai dan tidak serius—mengobrolkan acara komedi malam, mungkin?—tapi ah, rasanya hal itu lebih tidak mungkin dibandingkan meledakkan bulan.

Mungkin hal-hal inilah yang membuat Gakushuu menjadi seseorang yang spesial, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sesekali Gakushuu bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang _biasa saja._

.

.

Orangtua Akabane jarang berada di rumah.

Pekerjaan menuntut mereka untuk sering pergi menembus batas negara dan Akabane tidak pernah keberatan dengan itu—toh meskipun mereka pergi, entah kenapa rumah mereka tidak pernah terasa dingin. Ibunya kerap menelpon di malam hari, terkadang mengacuhkan perbedaan zona waktu sehingga tidak jarang Akabane mengomeli ibunya yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Akabane sering mengalami masalah perilaku di sekolah, dan orangtuanya tidak menanggapi hal tersebut dengan keras. Mereka masih bersikap selonggar mungkin, bahkan terkesan memanjakan anak itu, membiarkan Akabane sering bertindak sesuka hatinya. Terlalu permisif, begitu yang pernah wali kelas lamanya katakan. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Akabane dan orangtuanya terpisah jarak dan kesibukan. Ada saja hal-hal yang lolos dari pengawasan sang orangtua.

Meskipun begitu, Akabane tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia ditelantarkan atau dilepas begitu saja. Ada saat-saat dimana mereka berkumpul bersama di meja makan sambil membongkar oleh-oleh atau makan makanan khas negara antah berantah yang baru saja dikunjungi sang ayah atau sang ibu. Setelah sesi cerita pengalaman yang panjang dan lebar, barulah Akabane akan ditegur akan perilakunya, walaupun kebanyakan teguran itu tidak masuk sama sekali ke telinganya. Hebatnya, orangtuanya tidak pernah menyerah.

Akabane tahu, keluarganya adalah keluarga yang unik dengan caranya sendiri dan ada waktu-waktu dimana hatinya berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak menginginkan keluarga yang lain selain yang sudah ada sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau iri. Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Berisik. Jangan berasumsi."

"Aku tidak berasumsi, semuanya terlihat jelas di wajahmu." Akabane mengedikkan kepala. "Ternyata kau manusia biasa yang bisa menginginkan kehangatan bersama keluarga, ya. Kukira hatimu sudah hilang entah kemana."

Gakushuu mendecih. "Bukankah kata-kata itu sebaiknya kaukatakan pada dirimu sendiri?"

Akabane tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan tiga detik lewat begitu saja dalam diam.

"Kautahu, keluargaku juga tidak sempurna," gumamnya, sambil memposisikan diri untuk bersandar di tembok rapuh gedung kelas 3-E. "Orangtuaku terlalu sering bepergian. Mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tetap mengawasiku dari jauh namun tentu saja hal itu sulit. Masih ada hal-hal yang luput dari perhatian mereka dan terkadang mereka juga membuatku marah. Mungkin bagimu aneh, namun aku tidak mau punya keluarga lain kecuali yang telah aku miliki sekarang ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi—kupikir keluargaku terdiri dari orang-orang yang mengagumkan dan aku tidak menyesal. Itu saja."

Kata terakhir Akabane sempat tenggelam dalam keriuhan yang bisa terdengar dari dalam kelas, namun Gakushuu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa keluargamu sangat berperan penting dalam membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" Akabane bertanya, tampaknya tidak mengharapkan jawaban. "Menjadi anak dengan kecerdasan berlebihan, dukungan finansial yang cukup dan berbagai hal baik lainnya. Sudahkah kau bersyukur karena itu?"

Gakushuu tidak menjawab meskipun Akabane memandangnya penuh tuntutan.

"Sebetulnya, yang ingin kukatakan adalah—keluargamu sudah membentukmu jadi orang yang … yah, bisa dikatakan hebat, seperti ini. Jika kau merasa ada yang salah dalam keluargamu, bukankah kau punya kemampuan untuk memperbaikinya? Kaubisa membawa keluargamu ke arah yang kauharapkan, misalnya … berinisiatif untuk menghindarkan ibumu dari pekerjaannya dan menemaninya berbelanja, mungkin? Yah, meskipun peringkatmu sudah turun, aku yakin kau masih cukup pintar untuk mencari alternatif lain."

Gakushuu mendesis. "Jangan mengguruiku."

Akabane menyeringai. "Oh, aku berada di peringkat pertama untuk semester ini bukan untuk apa-apa, Asano."

Belum sempat menyemburkan kata-kata balasan, percakapan mereka sudah terpotong oleh sahutan dari ibu Akabane yang berjalan menghampiri putranya, diikuti dengan Nagisa dan Sugino yang mengekori. "Ayo kita pulang, Karma! Kita akan makan siang bersama dengan Nagisa-kun dan Sugino-kun, sayang sekali yang bisa ikut hanya mereka."

"Ya … ya tidak apa-apa." Akabane mengedikkan kepalanya. "Omong-omong, Ayah dimana?"

"Sudah di mobil. Ayo!"

Tanpa berpamitan, Akabane mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, menyejajarkan diri dengan Nagisa dan Sugino. Dari langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang menjauh Gakushuu masih dapat mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak Akabane tersebut.

"Temanmu yang itu, tidak diajak?"

"Dia bukan temanku …."

"Jangan begitu, ingat apa kata Ibu soal tidak memilih-milih teman, hm?"

"Tapi ia benar-benar bukan—"

"Siapa namanya?"

Nagisa yang menjawab pertanyaan ini untuk Akabane. "Asano-kun, Akabane-san."

Sang ibu mengangguk-angguk, lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Gakushuu. "Asano-kuuun! Mau ikut makan siang bersama kami?"

"Bu—"

Gakushuu hanya tercengang di tempatnya. "H-hah?"

"Ayo ikut, Asano-kun." Nagisa menambahkan, tidak memedulikan pandangan menusuk dari Akabane. "Lebih banyak orang lebih menyenangkan, bukan begitu Akabane-san?"

"Nagisa-kun benar, ayo ikut kami!"

"Bu," ujar Akabane frustrasi. "Dia tidak akan mau—"

"Ba-baiklah!"

Jawaban Gakushuu barusan otomatis membuat Akabane tercengang. Ia pikir ia bermimpi sampai ia melihat Gakushu berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Tentu saja, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyadari pandangan menusuk yang dilayangkan Akabane padanya, sehingga ia melontarkan alasan yang dibalut kesinisan.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa keluarga yang sudah membentukmu, sehingga aku bisa menghindari hal-hal yang bisa membuatku menjadi inferior."

Akabane mendecih. _Tentu saja alasanmu yang sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, kaupikir aku bodoh._

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, kau tidak berpikir untuk menendang Asano-kun keluar dari mobil di jalan raya nanti, kan?"

* * *

 **a/n:** ngantuk orz. mungkin nanti bakal diedit-edit lagi. anyway ini kebanyakan headcanon jadi ya jangan terlalu dianggep (?)


End file.
